


Freefall

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bondage, Chains, Handcuffs, M/M, Rough Sex, Safewords, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a ridiculous situation, one he could have gotten out of in a few seconds if he'd been trying to. But he wasn't; didn't want to try to get out of it. In fact, he'd willingly put himself into this situation and he had a feeling he'd already been found out with how long Slade had been quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freefall

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you burlesque show for including this sort of thing into my life...  
> Song[s]: "Colors, Pt. II" by Halsey

Jason sat with his back against the wall, hands cuffed in his lap as he simply concentrated on keeping his breathing steady. He couldn't see, the override on the video-feed lenses in his mask short-circuited on purpose. It was a ridiculous situation, one he could have gotten out of in a few seconds if he'd been trying to. But he wasn't; didn't want to try to get out of it. In fact, he'd willingly put himself into this situation and he had a feeling he'd already been found out with how long Slade had been quiet. He knew he was a few feet in front of him, settled on a metal chair, the action nearly silent, but not quiet enough that he hadn't heard it. 

Closing his eyes, Jason let his head thump back against the wall, a little smirk playing over his lips as he let the swirl of arousal that had been sitting in his gut all night start to consume him. He shifted his feet, hearing the clink of the chain between them. It wasn't a small length, more than enough for him to have been able to fight back in the midst of combat if he needed to, if something went _horribly_ wrong. It had been part of the agreement to keep things simple enough he could get out of them, but _real_ enough to get his blood boiling. 

The situation from three nights ago was still fresh in his mind. The blow to the back of his head, the loss of vision, and then waking up trussed up like he was being prepared for Thanksgiving dinner on a cold, hard concrete floor. It was a situation that should have left him angry, should have forced his mind into overdrive attempting to get him out of it. Instead, he'd writhed around on the floor, damn near in _ecstasy_ and feeling like a _fool_ for it. It had been Slade who had found him, _Slade_ who had freed him despite the fact that if he hadn't been so _excited_ he could have done it himself. 

If had been useful in letting him know just how much he could rely on Slade, not that he'd ever given it much of a thought before. But such a situation tended to either draw out the best or the worst in someone and Slade had unquestioningly freed him from his bonds, hadn't asked a damn question about why Jason was so hard it _hurt_. Really, it would have been impossible not to notice just how it had affected him, even his black costume pants not leaving much to the imagination when it came down to something like _that_. Granted, it wasn't like getting a hard-on in his old Robin outfit - that was something he had _no_ desire to ever repeat - but it wasn't exactly subtle either. 

In the end, it had been Jason who'd brought it up, two nights later, sitting across from Slade in the back of a bar they both happened to enjoy frequenting. It wasn't even his second beer and yet... he just hadn't been able to resist bringing it up, just to see the look on Slade's face. The words had brought a reaction he hadn't at all expected, had brought a knowing little smirk to Slade's lips before he'd stood up, tossed down enough money to cover both of their drinks, and simply nodded toward the door.

_Wordless_. The entire thing had been utterly wordless. Not a damn thing had prepared him for how his breath had stuck in his throat or how hard the shiver that had run through him had been. He'd _known_ right then and there that Slade meant to give him exactly what he wanted and it felt _good_ to think he'd get it. He was fairly certain even Bruce could have walked into that bar and it wouldn't have changed the fact that he was following Slade right out the door like a damn lost _dog_ , just begging to be _owned_. 

Getting here - right to this point - had been interesting, to say the least. A pit stop to pick up some stuff and then they'd ended up in Slade's garage, a flimsy metal door between them and the rest of the world. An accidental click of a garage door opener set to the same frequency to reveal their dirty secrets. That, too, left an excited flutter in his belly that he didn't bother denying. 

He slid his knees up toward his chest, spread his legs and rolled his hips forward, feeling the press of his cock against the fabric of his pants. A little groan bubbled up because of it. 

Slade had backed him up against the wall with merely his presence, a steely look on his face as he advanced on him and Jason had backed right the hell up. From there it had been a simple matter of wrenching his arms behind his back, of shoving him face-first against the wall and swiping his legs out from under him. He'd only struggled a little, only enough to let his pride not take too much of a beating in the process of getting where he wanted to be, but definitely not enough to make Slade back off. There had been a single moment of Slade's breath against his ear, quietly asking his safe word and when he'd unflinchingly said, "Batman," the chuckle he'd received in return was something that lit his gut on fire. It was _knowledge_ and it was _understanding_ ; as if Slade had been waiting on the very moment in which Jason would speak that single word to him under just such pretenses. 

Tipping his head back, Jason intentionally swallowed, knowing where Slade's eyes would be drawn, knowing what the action did to his Adam's apple, understanding how it set people off and using it against the man settled a few feet in front of him. Perhaps... it wasn't _against_ so much as it was for his own good, as a means to the end they both wanted to accomplish here. 

The whisper of fabric let him know Slade had moved, something he wouldn't have caught if he hadn't been so fine-tuned he felt like he was a string about to be snapped, the tension too tight. Jason's breathing increased, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he anticipated what would or would not come of this, what Slade was or was not doing. Something heavy dropped down across his crotch and then it started _moving_ and Jason let out a choked little sound, something achingly close to fear prickling along his senses. 

The heavy thing in his lap moved, wriggling and creeping around over his crotch, _against_ his aching cock, and then around one thigh, slowly spiraling down his leg, more and more of it dragging over his groin in the process. _A snake_. It had to be, there was nothing else that moved like this. So precise, so slow and yet so _heavy_ against him. It turned, making its way back up over his groin and up his chest, settling heavily draped over his torso, most of it curled in his lap. He heard Slade's boots creak as he squatted in front of him, could smell the heavy scent that was distinctly _Slade_. 

The snake was shifted, placed to drape over his shoulders instead of resting against his groin and then his zipper was being lowered, his painfully hard length finally freed to the room. He could feel the snake's tongue flickering against his arm as it eased down toward his hands a bit, exploring the new placement, deciding how it liked this instead of where it had been. 

Slade's fingers wrapped around his cock and Jason didn't bother to hold back his moan as he was pleasured, each stroke quick and precise, coming up just under the head, pushing his foreskin over him and then tugging it back down until it was snug just around the tip of his length. He gave a little whine, loving the roughness of how Slade was handling him. "I used to think about you." There it was, the confession that had been brewing in him since he'd been a sixteen year old _brat_ , riding Batman's coattails towards hero-dom. "It didn't even make _sense_ back then. Not like it does now."

Jason's hips were tugged upwards and he held the pose as Slade pulled his pants down, got them around his thighs and left them there. Blunt nails dragged down the back of his thighs and he shuddered, his cock flexing hopefully. He was shifted around and the shackles on his ankles were freed. Slade settled between his legs and Jason heard his zipper, moaned because of it, and then let loose the next torrent of words. "I used to think about you fucking me... beating the shit out of me and then _claiming_ me. I... haven't thought about that in _years_."

Slick fingers rubbed against his entrance and then retreated. There was a crinkling sound of a condom wrapper and then Slade shifted Jason up against his thighs, letting the wall support the rest of him as he pressed the blunt head of his cock against him, slowly penetrating him. Once he was settled deep inside of him, Slade leaned in, his breath puffing against Jason's neck. "Was it this that you imagined or did you want it to _hurt_ , Jason? Did little Robin want the _villain_ to take him because it would _wreck_ him? Or because he knew there'd be this other side?"

Jason's heart hammered in his chest. He felt like he couldn't catch his breath, like he'd hyperventilate if he went unchecked for too long. The snake was on the move again, sliding down over his chest towards his exposed cock and he whimpered out his answer. "I wanted to _break_."

Slade's hands hit the wall on either side of him and Jason could feel Slade's thighs spreading. Bliss shot through him as Slade began to move, thrusting hard into him, ramming his cock deep inside of Jason with every single thrust. His back hurt against the wall and the snake kept moving lower, seeking heat, making Jason _whine_ in a manner he'd never thought he was even capable of when he wasn't alone. He felt stretched and the pain in his back kept him feeling _alive_ , just the same as every single fight he'd ever been in. It was the rush of jumping off a building, not knowing if his grapple would fail him this time or not. It was the knowledge of twenty men rushing toward him to kick his ass and understanding this could be the one he didn't walk away from. It was a bullet to the brain of some wretched asshole who had it coming. It was the dignified little chin tilt Batman gave him when he'd done something _right_. And it was _all of that_ crammed into one instant, into a hundred sensations cramming his mind and body full towards bursting.

The snake draped itself over his lap, despite being jostled by every thrust Slade made into his body, it didn't seem to care. Jason panted and whined, threw back his head and arched his body. His every nerve ending buzzed with sensation and then Slade hit his prostate and Jason came apart in a way he hadn't in a damn long time. White sparked behind his eyelids and his breath was stolen from his lungs. Every muscle went rigid to keep Slade hitting the same place again and again and he choked out his name, over and over, a mantra of the only word he could think of in that moment as he leapt over the edge and plunged into the freefall of ecstasy.

He didn't think. Didn't exist. Didn't so much as draw a breath for those few beautiful seconds where he hovered in the midst of whatever Heaven he'd found in Slade's arms. When he plunged back down toward reality, it was just in time to hear Slade's whisper of, "Jason," just before he stilled, cock pulsing deep inside of him as he followed him over the edge. He rocked his hips the slightest bit, offering sensation to the moment for Slade, wishing he could see his face as he came, imagining it all the same. 

The scrape of shoes on concrete and then Slade was gone, the snake following after. A few moments and Slade was back, unlocking the cuffs on his hands and helping Jason up from the floor. He carefully removed Jason's mask and then helped him get his pants back on before sliding his arm around his shoulders and leading him back into the house.

Safe inside his living room, Jason smiled as Slade passed him a beer and breathed a sigh of relief when he settled on the couch, pressed right up against his side, arm slung over the back of the couch behind him. 

"You good?"

Jason slid his hand down over Slade's thigh, feeling the powerful muscles beneath the material, watching his hand move over the black fabric. "Never better... definitely on my _to do_ list again."

Slade offered a small chuckle before taking a swig of his beer. "Anytime... _anytime_."


End file.
